


Nightmares

by Brainmuncher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Family Feels, Honestly I hate it but whatevs, I wrote this forever ago, Nightmares, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, happy birthday undertale, promising things that will inevitably get broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainmuncher/pseuds/Brainmuncher
Summary: Sans finds out that he isn't the only one with those haunting nightmares...(I had posted this on Quotev forever ago for a short period of time. I became really self-conscious and deleted it though. In celebration of Undertale's birthday... I will publish it to the public once again...)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Undertale! I shall celebrate by sharing this old and cringey fic I wrote forever ago...

It was almost a normal day in the skeleton household. Sans turned in his bed with a small sigh. He opened his eyes groggily from his dreamless slumber. He looked around himself to see that Papyrus placed his alarm clock in his room. He groaned at the loud sound and got up from his comfy bed. He walked over to the alarm clock and turned it off. He looked at the time with a slightly disgusted face. Whoever thought that waking up so early in the day, just to do nothing at their job, was a good idea? He blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes. Maybe some crazy person who likes to wake up early, that's who. With a small stretch, Sans walked over to his door. He stepped out from his room and started to make his way downstairs. He was surrounded by the smell of Papyrus' spaghetti by the time he reached the kitchen. He looked at his brother with a small grin. Papyrus was running from one side of the room to the other. He made his spaghetti with pride and swiftness that Sans admired. He always admired everything Papyrus does. Just the fact that he always tried his hardest at everything was something Sans couldn't help but be jealous of. He kind of wished that he couldn't remember the resets, then maybe he could be just as hopeful as his brother. Sans sat down at the table with a small sigh. That was one thing he was always glad about, the fact his brother knew nothing about the resets. He planned on keeping it that way too. He looked up at his brother who had started to slow down on his actions.

"How'd you sleep, bro?" Sans asks chillingly.

Papyrus turns to him from mixing his spaghetti with a smile. He continues to mix his spaghetti while he gives a small nod.

"I slept pretty well." Papyrus answers making Sans nod.

Sans is just about to go back to relaxing when he notices Papyrus' face falter after his answer. His face grows into a more concerned one as he watched his brother more closely. It was only for a second but Sans had noticed that one falter in his grin. He noticed that split second of complete guilt in his brother's eyes. He stood up from his seat, making his way over closer to his brother. Papyrus noticed Sans' peculiar actions and turned to him.

"What is it, brother?" Papyrus asks Sans, confused on his behaviour.

Sans looks up at his brother with worry in his eyes. He needed to find out what was going on with Papyrus. He just wanted to make sure his brother was okay.

"Papyrus, are you alright? I couldn't help but notice a slight look you gave earlier to my question." Sans says directly, looking at Papyrus anxiously. "So, are you okay bro?"

Almost like breaking the dam wall, Papyrus started to cry. His face fell instantly at the question making Sans' head fill with panic. Papyrus raised his hands to his face. Sans stood in front of him still freaking out mentally on what to do about his sudden crying brother in front of him. He turned to the oven and turned it off before trying to lead Papyrus to the table. Although in his weak attempts of help Papyrus only stopped him from moving and grabbed him up in his arms. Sans breathed slowly while trapped in Papyrus' embrace. He could feel every time Papyrus would sob and how it soaked into his jacket. His eyes teared up a little at the whole situation around him. It only seemed that just a moment ago he was adoring how happy his brother was.

"Sans I just have these awful nightmares..." Papyrus croaks out in the midst of his crying. "You're in some long hallway and you just keep fighting this human. I just can't spend one more night seeing you turn to dust in front of me." Papyrus cries out.

At Papyrus' words, Sans feels a lump form in his throat. He knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew exactly what fight and hallway he was talking about. He felt his own tears trail down his face as he remembers that terrible fight.

_"Heh did ya real-" He starts to say before the human lashes out._

_He falls with a hard thump onto the ground. He lets out a noise of pain as he laid crumpled on the ground. He looked up at the human in fear. The human gave him an evil grin that sent shivers down his spine. He was going to die here once again, wasn't he? He was going to feel the aching feeling of himself falling apart into thousands of specks. Turning into a nothing of just dust before his own eyes. He stared into the cold eyes before him. He was ready to accept his fate._

Sans tried not to start bawling at the thought. He had to comfort his brother, not worry him with himself. Papyrus pulled away from Sans and looked at his brother's eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the tears that trickled down his brother's face.

"Papyrus I am so sorry that you had to remember that fight," Sans says before taking a giant breath.

Papyrus' eyes widened in realization. That fight he kept seeing of his brother, that actually happened?

"You died though how did..." Papyrus croaks out the question to his brother.

Sans sniffled and wiped at his falling tears from his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking up at Papyrus. Papyrus didn't even bother to wipe away any tears that were left. He just wanted to figure out what his brother meant.

"I- I can't burden with you that bro. I don't think I could forgive myself." Sans admits looking away from his brother's eyes.

Papyrus takes his hands and turns his head to face him. Sans was surprised at the action and looked at his brother again.

"Sans we are brothers. Any problem that we tackle, we do it together. It isn't right for you to be the only one with this said burden." Papyrus says in a serious tone.

Sans closes his eyes before opening them back up to see his brothers face. He could do this, Papyrus is his own brother. He may not remember in the next reset, but at least he has the chance now to tell him.

"We are all stuck in an infinite time loop, and I am the only one who remembers everything. You are the first person who actually remembers anything from the last timeline. That nightmare you keep having is from before the loop reset again." Sans says looking at Papyrus. "The human who falls down here has a few choices. They could spare us all, kill some of us, or..."

Sans lets out a giant sigh while looking down. Papyrus thinks about everything Sans has said so far. What does Sans mean by remembering everything? How much does he remember?

"Sometimes they just run around and kill everybody. They have no mercy, just complete evil intent. The worst part is that I am so useless. No matter how fast I run to save you I am always just in time to see you turn to dust in front of me. I am always in time to see Undyne melt away into a puddle. I am always in time to see Muffet turn to nothing but a pile of dust and a left rose by another spider. I am always in time to see Mettaton’s blown up robot body. I am always in time to feel my own death." Sans says starting to cry at the thought. "To remember to know what it is like to die... It is a terrifying thought."

Papyrus feels a chill run down his spine. He had witnessed the very moment Sans is talking about. The one bone-chilling moment where he looks up at the human and accepts his fate. That unbearable moment when he just walks away before stumbling onto a pillar to turn to dust. Papyrus looked up at his crying brother just at the thought. He pulled his brother into another hug, this time for the both of them. They had both gone through so much together, and yet this is all it had come down to. It all just came down to them crying on the kitchen floor.

"You are really the best bro ever Papyrus." Sans' muffled voice rang out from the hug.

Papyrus let out a small breath and held his older brothers small figure.

"You are the best big brother ever Sans. Please promise to keep going on, for me?" Papyrus asks Sans.

Sans looked up at Papyrus. He hated to make promises, especially after he made that one promise to Toriel. Though sitting in his brother's arms now, he couldn't find any part of him to say no.

"I promise bro," Sans says and hugs his brother closer to him.

  
  


**-RESET-**

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of grammar and just... spelling mistakes in this hurts me. Younger me had much to learn...


End file.
